A Summer's Kiss
by ES-Productions
Summary: Natsume and Mikan are officially going out! Ruka's and Hotaru's lives are starting to spark! Natsume's sister pays an unexpected visit! Filled with unexpected twists! And the weirdest of couples! Life is one weird thing after another! aka Summer Teacher


Hey there! This is ES-Production's 3rd fanfic! I, 95Elizabeth will be writing the first chapter! Please enjoy! This story used to be called 'Summer Teacher'! But I recieved a few messages from confused readers thinking this story was all about PxOC so I changed the title :)

--

**A Summer's Suprise**

The sun hung in the sky, the breeze brushed against their face softly, the birds chirped, they breathed in the summer air, the leaves fe-

"GET ON WITH IT!!" Okay okay… But no! That voice wasn't directing at me. Natsume screamed at the teacher as he stood up from his seat, looks like he couldn't take another minute of this blazing hot day. The summer heat was definitely getting to him!

Come on, you can't possibly blame the poor boy. Even I don't like geometry! But that was off the point…

He has the alice of fire for heavens sake! The heat was like adding fire to the fuel! Or the other way round, something like that… Look! I don't even get paid for this! I could have gone out and eat a few potatoes! Feed monkeys while dancing in the supermarket and make the owner want me out of the supermarket so much that I get free potatoes! I haven't ate a potato for like… I don't know! 6 minutes, 23 seconds and 56 milliseconds!

The whole class looked up at Natsume, the place sure got a whole lot warmer, thanks to his alice. It was like an oven in here! It was summer and Natsume was using his alice!? Mikan's eyebrows twitched at the heat, she couldn't take any more of this! Natsume _is_ her boyfriend but gosh! Oh no… Bad idea Natsume!

The brunette who sat beside Natsume shot him a glare, he pushed her glares aside with a soft mumble of "Whatever…" Natsume walked towards the door, hands in his pockets. Ignoring the trainee teacher's pleads for him to not skip class, begging Natsume to give him a chance and not ruin his first day in Alice Academy. Ahh… Pitty the poor old man. But hey! I don't like geometry!

Once upon a time! Somewhere… Somewhere far far away! So far away from Natsume and Mikan! In front of their classroom at 9:30a.m. in the morning! Was a lady! Look… I'm _trying_ to make this dramatic! Anyway…

A lady with long curly light lavender coloured hair, with deep piercing ruby red eyes stood in front of Natsume. No, this wasn't Aoi. This was…

"NATSU-KUN!!" Yes… His sister… _Elder_ sister. Everyone crowded around the doorway, trying to see who was this mystery person who _dared_ call Natsume 'Natsu-kun'. They looked at the lady standing before them, she seemed to look about 18. Not much older than the 16 year old Natsume.

_**NOTE: DO NOT TRY THE FOLLOWING SCENE**_

"Hey… Natsume… Who's this 18 year old gir-!" Before the levitating alice boy could finish his sentence he felt his head do a 180 degree turn as he got a _pretty_ hard hit from the lavender haired girl.

"Who you calling 18?! I'm a 25 year old grown woman! And _I_ am your teacher! _I_ am Rikka Hyuuga" Come on… It rhymes! "and _I_ am _its_ my brother!" Rikka pointed over to where Natsume stood. Natsume turned back to see if anyone was behind him. No one! He looked over to Ruka then over to Mikan then over to Hotaru then lastly looked stared right at his face. Is it really possible to look at yourself? How do you do it? He pointed at himself and asked in a confused tone "Me?"

"YES YOU!!" Rikka hugged Natsume so tight that the air was practically squeezed out of his lungs. "And _I_! Am your new homeroom teacher!" She sure liked to empasize the word 'I'.

Natsume stared at her for a moment and just as he was about to say something a black haired lad in a black shirt and black pants with a black coat and with black make up and with black lipstick and-

"I GET IT!!" Okay okay… But no! It wasn't directed at me! Mikan clapped her hands together as if she finally understood how chickens and ducks can't lay an egg that hatches into a baboon. She finally got the fact that Rikka was Natsume's sister.

Anyway, as I was saying before I was so _rudely_ interrupted by the brunette. "Persona…" Natsume mumbled while grinding his teeth together as if he was sharpening his knife. Like how a cat sharpens it's teeth before eating meat. Do they do that?

I think I'm confusing dogs with cats… The book 'Potatoes For Dummies' didn't teach me much… Except how to make Potato Pancakes… They tastes nice! Try them! Well now, I'm off the track.

Natsume grinded his teeth tightly together as he glared at the black haired lad who stood by the door way. The black haired lad began to speak. "Hyuuga… Tonight…" Natsume clearly understood what Persona meant. He had to go on _those_ again.

Rikka arched a brow as she looked over to where Natsume's eyes focused at. Persona's and Rikka's eyes were hooked together for what seemed like eternity… Sakura petals fell on Persona's head, Rikka shone brightly as angels sang Amazing Grace, the-

"SORRY!!" Okay okay… But No! It wasn't directed at me! But seriously! Why am I always so _rudely_ interrupted?! I was getting to the part where potatoes would fall from the sky!

A boy who looked like Cupid flew towards them and quickly grabbed the basket filled with sakura petals that fell on Persona's head. What's this? A new type of alice? Turning yourself into Cupid? Who came up with this silly thing?! Oh right… Me… Yeah! So!? It's a great idea! Who wouldn't want to be able to turn into a naked flying baby!?

"Amazing Grace how sweet the sou-!" The choir stopped singing as a bright light shone at their face. One of the girls spoke up in an irritated voice as she tried to block the bright light from her eyes eyes. "Hey! What's with that?!"

"Tomoyo?!" The boy holding a torchlight climbed out of a dark hole, he was covered in dirt.

The purple haired girl who spoke just a minute ago looked over to the boy holding the torchlight, she shrieked in delight as she ran towards the boy in dirt. "Eriol!"

The blue haired boy with glasses _in dirt_ ran towards the singing beauty, they embraced each other tightly, tears of joy were obviously in their eyes.

"After so long I have found you!" Eriol cried tears of joy as he embraced Tomoyo even tighter.

Tomoyo pushed him away slightly, looking into his eyes as she asked "Eriol! Where is Sakura and Shaoran?! Have they retrieved the sakura and clow cards yet?!"

"No! Not yet! But… But… I wanted to say this to you for a long time! I love you!"

"Oh, Eriol! I love you too!"

"CUT!!" Everyone turned to a straight long black haired girl with oval glasses over her pale brown orbs. "You two are in the wrong fanfic! You can't just pop into Gakuen Alice whenever you feel like it! And more specifically! You two are in Cardcaptor Sakura! Get out, get out! Go pop up in Shiro-chan's chapter! If you don't have a potato to give me then why are you here?!" She waved her hand as a gesture to ask them to leave.

"What… Was that…?" They turned their attention back to Persona. He was getting irritated. Rikka tilted her head to the side as she stared at Persona. "Are you… Persona…?" Persona looked at Rikka and giving her a half irritated and half curious look. He mumbled softly in a serious and annoyed tone. "Yes…"

"Narumi-chan…" Persona raised a brow, quite interested now. "Narumi-chan…" Persona looked at her in a way to ask her too go on. "Narumi-chan… Asked me to tell you that your name sucks!" Rikka smiled brightly and Persona's brow twitched at the statement.

It was gonna be a long… Long… Long day for them!

**The end**

--

Hope you enjoyed! And I hope Cardcaptor sakura fans aren't offended! I love Tomoyo and Eriol! For those who don't know what's Cardcaptor Sakura, it's an anime/manga by CLAMP! Thank you for reading! Review, fav and alert please!


End file.
